You're safe
by Swato
Summary: One shot. Version Anglaise et Française. Stiles is kidnapped by the pack of alphas and have a hard time trying to cope. Stiles est kidnappé par la meute d'alphas et a du mal à surmonter l'épreuve. Sterek à la fin.
1. Anglais

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Note:** je sais que ça doit être assez ... perturbant de voir une fic en anglais sur mon profil, je voulais juste me mettre à l'essai, voila donc: un one shot en anglais ! Je vais traduire prochainement pour les francophones, ne vous en faites pas, ça va venir bientôt. Je tiens à préciser, que c'est une fic qui m'est venu dans la tête en anglais ! Je l'ai rédigé entièrement en anglais, je ne l'ai pas écrite en français et traduite ensuite. C'était assez fun, et facile en fin de compte. Seul vous pourrez me dire si le travail est satisfaisant, j'espère que oui. Bonne lecture !

**Note 2 :** This is just an little one shot, I hope that there is not too much mistakes on this one, hope you like it.

**Notes 3 :** Je spoil la saison 2 et un peu de la 3 il me semble.

.

* * *

.

**You're safe**

.

You don't know where all of it started.

All you know, is that one day, you're home, safe and the other day, your life is a freaking nightmare. You're in a place you don't recognize, with people that freaks you out. They have claws and fangs and their eyes are a shining red and your heart is beating so fast it might explode in your chest.

They torture you. They try to make you surrender, to make you beg for mercy, but you stand – maybe not on your feet – chin rise up to make them understand that you are not going to give in on they little game. You will resist. You've always found a way to escape, you will find one this time too.

You try. More than once. But you're to weak, to slow, they're freaking werewolves and you don't know how to deal with bad – very, very bad – werewolves because none of them have been your enemies before. Scott is your BBF, Isaak is a friend too. God, even Derek is a friend – in his own way.

_They_ are not your friend. _They_ try to change you into a person that you're not.

But one night, when you haven't done anything wrong or bad things, they let their guard down. So you wait. You wait until every body is sound asleep, until all you can hear is slow breathing and you run away. Quietly, you crawl to the door that you've seen once when they kidnapped you, and the time you're here, you bite your lips to not scream victory too fast.

They are fast, they can catch you again, you have to be far away from them before you can relax. So you make your way through the forest. You don't know where you are, but you pray that you'll see something – a house, a humain, something – soon. Because you're frightenned and shivering like hell. You don't know the last time you eat so you're also affraid of passing out before someone has the great idea of rescuing you.

Then you see it. The house.

Not your house but on that moment, it's like it's yours by the way you're so happy to see it. This time, you ran your legs out. You don't care that you almost fainting, that you have blood on your face – hell, blood all over yourself – all you want is to come back home.

You want to see dad and home, you want Scottie, you want Melissa and Isaak, hell you even want to see frowning Derek.

A hole family wake up when you knock on their door. They let you come inside, they worry about you, they give you food and water and even a fucking blanket and it's been so long since anyone gave you this much attention that you almost cry of all the gentleness. They call your dad, you talk to daddy, you're both crying when you say to _hurry up, come find me and take me back home, I missed you so much, I'm so happy to hear your voice again, please come and take me away... _

And you go home.

You hold your father, Scottie and Isaak close to your heart, you hold them so tightly it might hurts but they don't say anything so you keep holding them this way. You've thought you would never see them again. You have thought that maybe, the alphas were going to kill you and dig you grave in this damn forest. But you're home, safe. _Safe. _

The next day, Derek and the hunters resolve the problem by killing the pack of alphas. All of them. You can almost see the forest bleeding when you come with your dad to help cover for the body. You dig grave. Their grave.

But burriing them does not help to ease the tightness in your chest.

A month later, when you are home, safe, you can't help the feeling of been trapped inside of this place again when your house is to dark or when something reminds you of your captivity. They are here again, even if they are dead now. They are in your mind.

So you feel trapped. You can't breathe, you're drowning. Like Matt.

You look around you and you wonder what is wrong with you. All your friends are happy now. You are 25, Scottie has a kid with Allison, you've been his best man at his wedding and now you're the godfather of this brilliant girl but you feel like you don't deserve it. You're alone. All by yourself with your fucked up mind. The rest of the world keep moving on, but you're stuck in this loop, intended to re-live all the things you should have done, all the things that went wrong in your life while keeping a fake smile on your stupid face.

You should know better. You don't deserve to be happy, even if you want to. You've wanted a lots of things in your life, but it doesn't mean that you've had the right to have them, do you ? You've always wanted Lydia, right ? You don't have her now, do you ? You've wanted to be a teacher, right ? Are you ?

You're not, you don't.

Because you're too busy being sorry for your arse. You should be moving on, go meet people your age, do something. But you're not. You've become just like they wanted you to be: a fucking coward.

And one day. One day.

You see him. It's not like you don't know him. You know him very fucking well, but you realise that it's not the same. You happen to consider. To reconsider him. Because... Did he always have that grin when looking at you ? Did he alway helped you in the dark, not looking for – not a reward but – something ? You don't know what game he's up to, you've become a little on the defensive so... you do the thing you know best to do: you wait. Wait and see. That is Dad speeking.

You look at him from the ocean that stand between the two of you. He is a werewolf, you're a little affraid of werewolf now if they're not your Scottie and even if they are friend. You're a fragile humain, breakable. You are 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. And sarcasm is still your only defense. The best one.

The ocean seems huge. It's impossible for him and you to make a step without drowning. But he manage. And you don't know how to cope anymore. He push you at your limit, you yell at his face sometimes, you even hit him. Hard. In the face. Several times.

You're affraid, you're scared. You don't want him to break the fake Stiles to reach the real one. You want him to stay away and mind his own bussiness.

But you know he will do it anyway. Even if you don't want him to, he will do it. And it will tear you apart. You will drown again. He will and he does.

One day, the ocean run dry, there's nothing else between him and you. The fake Stiles is gone and you're so, so tired of his attack.

You let him embrace you. He gives you a hug, one you have never receved from anyone. Not a friend's hug, not a father's hug. You don't know what this is, but this is different. You'll analyse it later, in your bed or whatever. And even if you're still scared, it's easier.

You're breath is a little to loud and quick and trembling, but it's not that bad. His arm are warm around you, he is breathing softly in your ear and it makes small puff in your neck. You feel safe. Really safe, for the first time in so long, you have lost the count.

« It's all right, Stiles... It's okay, he whispers. »

You close your eyes and you let him tighten his grasp on you back. You don't hold him back yet, you are not ready for it. It's too soon.

« Love you. »

You squeeze your eyes shut more tightly because now you believe him. No matter how many times he told you that he loves you, it's now that you believe him. Because no one would have done this – the wait, the push, the hug – for you. No one would have support you like he did. No one would have hold you like he does now. Like you're something precious. Like you're wanted and loved. You are loved.

The thought hits you like a truck in the chest.

He loves you. For real. The real you. The Stiles that is still affraid of the dark at 25, that is still too scared to hold him back. You are loved.

« Derek, I... , you choke

- I know, he shushes you »

He kiss you on the forehead and gently pulls your hair back so you close your mouth and say nothing. He knows, he says. So you stay quiet while he cuddles you, seems like the big bad wolf is a cuddler. But you don't complain.

Because you're safe now. You're home.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

**So... How was it ? Did you like it ? Review ?  
**


	2. Français

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Note:** voila le One shot en français, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai pas résisté à l'idée de le traduire tout de suite, z'avez de la chance parce que j'suis sacrément morte lol

Spoil saison 2 et 3

.

* * *

.

**Tu es en sécurité**

.

Tu ne sais pas comment tout ça a commencé.

Tout ce que tu sais, c'est qu'un jour, tu es à la maison, en sécurité, et l'autre jour, ta vie est un putain de cauchemar. Tu es dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, avec des gens qui te font flipper. Ils ont des griffes, des crocs et leurs yeux sont d'un rouge brillant et ton cœur bats si vite qu'il pourrait exploser dans ta poitrine.

Ils te torturent. Ils essayent de te faire plier, de te faire supplier pour leur clémence, mais tu tiens – peut -être pas sur tes pieds – menton relevé pour leur faire comprendre que tu ne vas pas céder à leur petit jeu. Tu vas résister. Tu trouves toujours un moyen de t'échapper, tu vas en trouver un une fois de plus.

Tu essayes. Plus d'une fois. Mais tu es trop faible, trop lent, ce sont des putains de loups garou et tu ne sais pas comment gérer les méchants – très, très méchant – loups garou parce qu'aucun loup garou n'a été ton ennemi avant. Scott est ton meilleur ami pour toujours, Isaak est un copain aussi. Bon sang, même Derek est un ami – à sa façon.

_Ils_ ne sont pas tes amis. _Ils_ essayent de te changer en une personne que tu n'es pas.

Mais une nuit, où tu n'as rien fait de mal ou fait les choses mal, ils baissent leur garde. Donc tu attends. Tu attends jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit profondément endormi, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses entendre leur respiration se ralentir et tu t'enfuis. Sans faire de bruit, tu rampes jusqu'à la porte que tu n'as vu qu'une fois quand ils t'ont kidnappé, et au moment où tu y es, tu te mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier victoire trop vite.

Ils sont rapide, ils peuvent t'attraper à nouveau, tu dois être loin d'eux avant de pouvoir te détendre. Donc tu te frayes un chemin à travers la forêt. Tu ne sais pas où tu es, mais tu pries pour voir quelque chose – une maison, un humain, quelque chose – vite. Parce que tu es terrorisé et que tu frissonnes comme un fou. Tu ne sais pas la dernière fois que tu as mangé alors tu as aussi peur de t'évanouir avant que quelqu'un ait la magnifique idée de te sauver.

Et là tu la vois. La maison.

Pas ta maison, mais à cet instant, c'est comme si c'était la tienne vu la façon dont tu es heureux de la voir. Cette fois, tu cours à toute jambes. Tu t'en fiches que tu sois sur le point de t'évanouir, que tu aie du sang sur le visage – bordel, du sang partout sur toi – tout ce que tu veux, c'est retourner à la maison.

Tu veux voir papa et la maison, tu veux Scottie, tu veux Melissa et Isaak, bordel, tu veux même voir Derek froncer les sourcils.

Une famille entière s'éveille quand tu tapes à leur porte. Ils te laissent entrer, ils s'inquiètent pour toi, ils te donnent à manger et de l'eau et même une putain de couverture et ça fait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un t'a donné tant d'attention que tu en pleurerais presque de tant de gentillesse. Ils appellent ton père, tu parle à papa, vous pleurez tout les deux quand tu dis qu'il doit se dépêcher, _viens me trouver, ramène moi à la maison, tu m'as tellement manqué, je suis tellement heureux d'entendre ta voix, s'il te plait, viens et emmène moi..._

Et tu rentre à la maison

Tu serres ton père, Scottie et Isaak contre ton cœur, tu les serres si fort que ça doit faire mal mais ils ne disent rien alors tu continues à les serrer de la même façon. Tu pensais ne jamais les revoir. Tu pensais que peut-être, les alphas allaient te tuer et creuser ta tombe dans cette forêt de merde. Mais tu es à la maison, en sécurité. En sécurité.

Le jour d'après, Derek et les chasseurs résolvent le problème en tuant la meute d'alphas. Chacun d'entre eux. Tu peux presque voir la forêt saigner quand tu viens avec ton père pour aider à cacher les corps. Tu creuses des tombes. Les leurs.

Mais les enterrer n'aide pas à apaiser le serrement dans ta poitrine.

Un mois plus tard, quand tu es à la maison, en sécurité, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te sentir piégé à l'intérieur de cet endroit à nouveau quand ta maison est trop sombre ou quand quelque chose te rappelle ta captivité. _Ils_ sont là à nouveau, même si ils sont morts maintenant. Ils sont dans ton esprit.

Alors tu te sens piégé. Tu ne peux pas respirer, tu te noies. Comme Matt.

Tu regardes autour de toi et tu te demande ce qui ne va pas chez toi. Tout tes amis sont heureux maintenant. Tu as 25 ans, Scottie a un gosse avec Allison, tu as été son garçon d'honneur à son mariage et maintenant tu es le parrain de sa brillante fille mais tu as l'impression de ne pas mériter tout ça. Tu es seul. Tout seul avec ton foutu esprit. Le reste du monde va de l'avant, mais tu es bloqué dans un cercle sans fin, destiné à revivre tout les choses que tu aurais du faire, toute les choses qui ont mal tourné dans ta vie tout en gardant un faux sourire sur ton visage à la con.

Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Tu ne mérite pas d'être heureux, même si tu le veux. Tu voulais pleins de choses dans ta vie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de les avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours voulu Lydia, non ? Tu ne l'as pas maintenant, pas vrai ? Tu as toujours voulu devenir un prof, hein ? Est-ce que tu l'es ?

Tu ne l'es pas. Non

Parce que tu es trop occupé à être désolé pour ta pomme. Tu devrais aller de l'avant, rencontrer des personnes de ton age, faire quelque chose. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu es devenu exactement ce qu'ils voulait que tu sois: un putain de lâche.

Et un jour. Un jour.

Tu le vois. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le connaissais pas. Tu ne le connais vraiment – putain de – bien, mais tu t'aperçois que ce n'est pas pareil. Tu en viens à le considérer. A le reconsidérer. Parce que... Est-ce qu'il avait toujours ce sourire quand il te regardait avant ? Est-ce qu'il t'a toujours aidé dans l'ombre, ne recherchant pas... – pas une récompense mais – quelque chose ? Tu ne sais pas à quel jeu il joue, mais tu es devenu un peu sur la défensive donc... Tu fais ce que tu sais faire le mieux: tu attends. Attends et vois. Ton père te l'a toujours dit.

Tu le regarde vu de l'océan qui se tient entre vous deux. C'est un loup garou, tu es un peu effrayé des loups garou si ils ne sont pas Scottie et ce même si ils sont des amis. Tu es un fragile humain, cassable. Tu es 66 kilos de peau pâle et d'os fragiles. Et le sarcasme est toujours ton seul moyen de défense. Le meilleur.

L'océan semble énorme. C'est impossible pour lui et toi de faire un pas sans te noyer. Mais il gère. Et tu ne sais plus comment y faire face. Il te pousse à tes limites, tu lui cries au visage parfois, tu le frappes même. Fort. Au visage. Plusieurs fois.

Tu as effrayé, tu as peur. Tu ne veux pas qu'il brise le faux Stiles pour atteindre le vrai. Tu veux qu'il se tienne à distance et qu'il s'occupe de ses propres affaires.

Mais tu sais qu'il le fera de toute façon. Même si tu ne veux pas qu'il le fasse, il le fera. Et ça te mettra en pièce. Tu te noieras à nouveau. Il le fera et il le fait.

Un jour, l'océan se tarit, il n'y a plus rien entre lui et toi. Le faux Stiles est mort et tu es si, si fatigué de toute ses attaques.

Tu le laisse t'étreindre. Il te donne un câlin, un que tu n'as jamais reçu, de personne. Pas un câlin amical, pas un câlin paternel. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est différent. Tu l'analyseras plus tard, dans ton lit ou peu importe. Et même si tu es effrayé, c'est plus facile.

Ta respiration est un peu trop bruyante et rapide et tremblante, mais ce n'est pas si mal. Ses bras sont chaud autour de toi, il respire doucement à ton oreille et ça crée de petits souffles chauds dans ton cou. Tu te sens en sécurité. Vraiment en sécurité, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, tu as perdu le compte.

« Tout va bien, Stiles... C'est ok, il murmure. »

Tu fermes les yeux et tu le laisses resserrer sa prise sur ton dos. Tu ne le serres pas en retour, tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. C'est trop tôt.

« J't'aime »

Tu fermes les yeux plus fort parce que maintenant tu le crois. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aime, c'est maintenant que tu le crois. Parce que personne n'aurait fait ça – l'attente, les attaques, les câlins – pour toi. Personne ne t'aurais soutenu comme il l'a fait. Personne ne t'aurais serré contre lui comme lui le fait maintenant. Comme si tu étais quelque chose de précieux. Comme si tu étais voulu et aimé. Tu es aimé.

L'idée te frappe comme un camion en pleine poitrine.

Il t'aime. Pour vrai. Le vrai toi. Le Stiles qui a toujours peur du noir à 25 ans, qui est toujours trop effrayé pour le serrer contre lui en retour. Tu es aimé.

« Derek, je..., dis-tu d'une voix serrée.

- Je sais, te fait-il taire. »

Il t'embrasse sur le front et remet gentillement tes cheveux en arrière alors tu fermes la bouche et ne dis rien. Il sait, qu'il a dit. Donc tu te tais alors qu'il te câline, semblerait que le grand méchant loup soit un câlineur. Mais tu ne te plains pas.

Parce que tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu es à la maison.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Je peux recommencer à avoir des idées en anglais et à les traduire ensuite ? MDR N'oubliez pas, la review est gratuite, et elle me fait plaisir et elle ne mord pas et tout le tralala donc s'il vous plait ? Laissez moi votre avis ^^ Merchi d'avance ! **


End file.
